Diet for what?
by Yoovanilla
Summary: kau tahun kenapa aku suka sekali duduk disini? karena dengan posisi seperti ini aku bisa memandangmu dengan jelas. Daehyun x Youngjae. DAEJAE. boy x boy
1. Chapter 1

Youngjae memasukkan buku pelajaran yang akan dibawanya ke sekolah. ia berdiri di depan cermin sebentar, memastikan dirinya sudah rapi sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

"Daehyun ah, apa sarapannya sudah siap?" Youngjae duduk di ruang tengah sambil memainkan PS nya.

"sebentar la aakkhh..." terdengar suara teriakan seseorang yang dipanggil barusan dari dapur.

"Daehyun ah, wae?" Youngjae langsung lari ke arah sumber suara. Dia sangat terkejut melihat wajah Daehyun yang kesakitan sambil memegangi tangan kanannya.

"ani, hanya terkena air panas"

"oteokhe?" Youngjae panik memegangi tangan Daehyun. "tahan sebentar" lalu dia berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil obat.

Daehyun hanya diam dan sesekali meringis ketika Youngjae mengoleskan salep di tangannya sampai...

"Youngjae ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh" Daehyun merasakan air mata jatuh ditangannya.

Daehyun mendesah 'selalu saja seperti ini'

Begitulah Youngjae, dia selalu menangis melihat Daehyun terluka meskipun sedikit. Membuat Daehyun menjadi tidak enak.

"mianhae, harusnya aku bisa menyiapkan sarapanku sendiri" Youngjae menatap sendu Daehyun.

"kau selalu membesar-besarkan hal yang kecil, Youngjae ah. aku tidak suka itu" Daehyun tentu saja tidak suka melihat kekasihnya selalu merasa bersalah bahkan ketika itu adalah kesalahan Daehyun sendiri. "jangan menatapku sebelum kau tersenyum" Daehyun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Ia tahu Youngjae sangat tidak suka Daehyun mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Youngjae dengan susah payah tersenyum, demi melihat wajah Daehyun.

'selalu saja seperti ini'. lagi. Ya, memang selalu berakhir seperti ini.

"kau tampan dae"

"ne, aku masih tampan bukan? Makanya kau tidak perlu bersedih"

Kini Youngjae tersenyum lebar.

"aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" Youngjae sudah melesat ke dapur sebelum Daehyun sempat mencegahnya. 15 menit kemudian, Youngjae kembali.

Daehyun me-WoW melihat hasil karya Youngjae yang kini sudah dihadapannya. Ia baru tahu kalau Youngjae, kekasihnya, bisa memasak.

"aakkhh.." Daehyun begitu excited ingin segera mencicipi hingga lupa jika tangannya sedang sakit.

"gwencana?" Daehyun mengangguk.

Youngjae berdiri lalu duduk dipangkuan Daehyun. Daehyun yang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan ini pun hanya pasrah. Terbiasa? Yahh Youngjae sangat senang duduk dipangkuan Daehyun. kapanpun ia melihat paha Daehyun menganggur(?), ia tidak akan melewatkan untuk duduk di atasnya.

Mengerti Daehyun yang tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya, Youngjae mengarahkan sendok berisi makanan ke mulut Daehyun.

"enak" komentar Daehyun.

"jinjja?" Youngjae tidak percaya.

"seriously, ini enak sekali" Daehyun mengangguk mantap

Melihat keseriusan ucapan Daehyun, Youngjae mengecup pipinya. "kau tampan"

Youngjae menyuapkan makanannya secara bergantian. Sekali ke mulut Daehyun, sekali ke mulutnya sendiri, setelah itu ke mulut Daehyun lagi, setelah itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Satu sendok untuk berdua? toh mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, jika ada saliva yang tercampur, tidak apa-apa bukan?

Daehyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar berjalan menuju kamar, kantuk yang menyerangnya sudah tidak tertahan lagi. Kepanitiaan di kampus yang membuatnya tidak tidur selama 2 hari baru saja selesai.

"Daehyun ah~~" Youngjae berlari dari kamar

"hmm, kau sudah pulang?" jawab Daehyun tanpa membuka matanya.

"ne, aku tidak menghadiri bimbel malam ini, aku ingin bolos sekali-kali hehe" jawab Youngjae sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya. Berhubung Youngjae masih pelajar SMA, maka dia harus mengikuti bimbel sampai malam.

"Daehyuna?" tidak mendapat respon, Youngjae menepuk-nepuk pipi Daehyun.

Terlihat sekali kalau Daehyun sangat kelelahan, akhirnya Youngjae melepaskan kaus kaki dan jaket kekasihnya. lalu menyuruhnya pindah ke kamar. Daehyun pun berjalan gontai menuju kamar dan ambruk di kasur.

Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan Youngjae di dunia ini, tapi yang paling menyenangkan baginya hanya satu, memandangi wajah tampan Daehyun. bahkan wajah Daehyun yang sedang kusut seperti malam ini pun tidak menghalangi untuk tetap mengaguminya.

Youngjae mulai memindahkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Daehyun dan menindihnya untuk melihat wajah tampan yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Ia begitu sangat menikmati pemandangan didepannya. 'kau sangat tampan'

Tidak lama Daehyun menggeliat dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Youngjae.

"nngghh.. menyingkirlah, kau sangat berat" mata Daehyun masih terpejam.

Youngjae sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Daehyun yang tiba-tiba. Ia segera menggeser tubuhnya ke samping. Raut muka sedih terukir di wajahnya.

"mianhae" dia lalu tidur membelakangi Daehyun.

"kau yang memindahkanku ke kamar?" tanya Daehyun ditengah sarapan.

"ani, kau pindah sendiri. Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Daehyun menggeleng. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah pintu apartemen dan sofa. Setelah itu ia tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

'dia bahkan berjalan dalam keadaan tidak sadar, ia pasti juga tidak ingat apa yang ia katakan padaku tadi malam'

"wae, Youngjae ah?"

Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya. "ani"

"tumben sekali kau mau duduk dikursimu sendiri" sindir Daehyun.

Youngjae tersenyum kecut. Tentu saja perkataannya tadi malam yang menjadikan Youngjae tidak ingin duduk diatas paha Daehyun.

sudah seminggu ini Daehyun selalu makan malam sendirian. Ia pun merasa kesepian tidak ada Youngjae yang duduk dipangkuannya sambil menyuapinya. Daehyun menekan tombol speed dial di ponselnya.

_Tuuut...tuuut..._

"_Youngjae ah, malam ini kau makan diluar lagi?" _

"_ne, kau makan sendiri saja. sebentar lagi aku pulang"_

_Klik. _

Sambungan terputus.

Ia pun melanjutkan makannya dengan malas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada panggilan diponselnya. Dari Youngjae.

"ne, sayang?"

"aku bukan sayangmu!"

"Himchanie? Wae?"

"cepat datang ke sekolah, Youngjae pingsan"

MWO? Daehyun meninggalkan ponselnya yang masih tersambung di meja. Mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil, lalu pergi keluar apartemen tanpa mengganti celana pendek selutut yang dipakainya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong ... chapter 2 udah ada. cepet kan? Emang sebenernya udah komplit sih hehe #plak**

**Oiya mian yang chapter 1 geje banget yah kagak ada spasi-spasinya. **

**Author udah ngedit tapi entahlah kok ga berubah. **

**Suka bingung sama sistem di ffn ini **

**Yawis lah, happy reading :D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobilnya melaju dengan sangat cepat melewati jalanan yang sangat dihafalnya. Yahhh, dulu Daehyun adalah kakak kelas Youngjae ketika masih SMA. Daehyun melesat keluar mobil dan berlari menuju ruang UKS. Untung ruang UKSnya tidak pindah.

Daehyun memasuki ruangan serba putih. Sudah ada Himchan (teman sekelas Youngjae), seorang guru, petugas UKS, dan, teman kuliah sekaligus kekasih Himchan, Yongguk.

Daehyun langsung menghampiri Youngjae yang masih pingsan.

"Daehyun ah? dia adikmu?" tanya sang guru. Rupanya ia masih mengenal siswa alumninya tersebut.

"umm ne, sonsaengnim, dia adikku" Daehyun mengangguk.

"benarkah? Bukankah dulu aku yang mengenalkan kalian berdua? Lagipula kalian tidak mirip" komentarnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Himchan dan Yongguk menahan tawa.

"ia hanya lemas karena belum makan dari siang, kau tidak perlu khawatir" jelas Sunhwa, petugas UKS.

Daehyun terkejut, tidak percaya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Himchan keluar ruangan.

"Ya Kim Himchan! Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkannya tidak makan, huh?" Daehyun mengomel

"yah! Jung Daehyun! dia sedang diet! Gara-gara kau!" balas Himchan

"diet for what? jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak"

"tsk, dia tidak pernah makan malam, dia bahkan tadi tidak makan karena makanannya berlemak, itu apa kalau bukan diet? Kau bahkan tidak tahu? Pacar macam apa kau ini?"

Daehyun terus berdebat dengan Himchan dan saling menyalahkan. Namun akhirnya mereda setelah Himchan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya yang membuat Youngjae melakukan ini.

"Sunhwa sunbaenim, bisakah kita menunggu sampai ia bangun?" Daehyun melihat Sunhwa sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang, karena sudah waktunya sekolah tutup. Sunhwa mengangguk.

Setelah Youngjae sadar, Himchan dan Yongguk pamit keluar untuk mencari makan untuk Youngjae. sedangkan Daehyun membawanya ke mobil.

Youngjae menolak ketika Daehyun kedua tangan Daehyun diletakkan dibawah leher dan paha Youngjae. "aku akan berjalan sendiri" sambil melirik petugas UKS.

"gwencana" Sunhwa menghampiri ranjang yang ditempati Youngjae, "kau baru saja sadar. biarkan Daehyunmu menggendongmu, neh?" Sunhwa tersenyum. Sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara mendelikkan matanya.

Sunhwa mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Daehyun, "pacarmu manis juga" lalu terkekeh.

"gomawo" jawab Daehyun singkat lalu membawa Youngjae dengan bridal.

"dia sunbae ku, dia tahu kalau aku ... gay" jelas Daehyun tanpa ditanya sebelum Youngjae berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Youngjae mengangguk paham, tapi sebenarnya ia masih sangat malu.

Daehyun membawa Youngjae ke dalam mobil sedannya, menurunkannya di kursi belakang. Setelah menerima 2 box makanan dari Himchan, ia segera menyuapi Youngjae.

Pintu di sisi Youngjae terbuka, rupanya Himchan. "Youngjae ah, lain kali jangan mendengarkan perkataan pacarmu yang bodoh itu, neh?" katanya sambil melirik ke Daehyun. "makan yang banyak, aku pulang" Himchan mencium pipi Youngjae singkat.

"MWOYAAAAAA KIM HIMCHAN!"

Kini pintu sisi daehyun yang terbuka. Himchan lagi. "waeyo, Daehyun ah? kau juga ingin?"

"an..." Himchan mengecup pipi Daehyun lalu segera berlari menuju Yongguk. "aish, anak itu" Daehyun mengosok-gosok pipinya, sedangkan Youngjae tertawa.

Suasana kembali tenang, Daehyun kembali menyuapi Youngjae.

"aigoo kau sudah melupakan dietmu itu, eoh?" Daehyun menatap 2 box makanan kosong yang isinya sudah dilahap oleh Youngjae.

"mian, aku telah merepotkanmu dae..."

Daehyun menarik tubuh Youngjae, meletakkannya di atas pahanya lalu memeluknya. Mencium kedua mata Youngjae yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini, hm? Kau tidak seharusnya memikirkan perkataan yang bahkan aku tidak sadar ketika mengucapkannya. Saat itu aku hanya sedang lelah, Youngjae ah. kau masih saja suka membesarkan masalah sepele seperti ini. aku tidak suka"

"tapi bukankah ini terasa berat?"

"youngjae pabo, kau tidak tahu pacarmu ini sangat kuat, huh?" Daehyun mengacak rambut Youngjae. tidak dipungkiri terkadang ia juga merasa berat menyangga tubuh Youngjae. tetapi lebih berat lagi jika ia membiarkan Youngjae merasa bersalah kepadanya.

Youngjae mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Daehyun.

"kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku suka sekali duduk disini?"

"wae?"

Youngjae melepas pelukannya. Memegang kedua pipi Daehyun. "karena dengan posisi seperti ini, aku bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas. Kau tahu?"

"hm?"

"kau sangat tampan"

Daehyun tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Youngjae. meskipun ia sudah mendengarnya setiap hari, tapi kali ini ia merasa sangat senang.

"kau juga sangat manis, Youngjae ah" katanya sambil mencolek hidung Youngjae dengan hidungnya yang mancung.

Daehyun mematikan lampu mobil lalu mencium bibir Youngjae. "mmpphhh... "

Ciuman Youngjae tiba-tiba terlepas ketika tangan Daehyun mulai membuka kancing seragamnya. "andwe"

"wae? Kita sudah biasa melakukannya di mobil"

"tapi ini bukan fanfic rate M"

Daehyun mendesah, "arasseo" katanya sambil menatap malas ke arah author. Setelah itu mereka pulang.

.

.

.

Daehyun memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan Youngjae yang tertidur pulas dan membawanya menuju apartemen. Ia mulai menaiki tangga. Ketika sampai di lantai 3, Youngjae terbangun dan terkejut menyadari bahwa dia telah berada di punggung Daehyun.

"Daehyun ah, turunkan aku"

"shireo"

"rumah kita ada di lantai 7. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melanjutkan dietku dae, aku tau kau sangat kuat. Turunkan aku"

"ketampananku tidak akan hilang bahkan jika aku membawamu sampai lantai 17 jae, tenanglah"

"tapi dae ... " bla bla bla

Daehyun tidak menggubris omelan Youngjae. akhirnya Youngjae menyerah.

"mau aku nyanyikan sesuatu?" tawar Youngjae. ia tahu Daehyun sangat menyukai suaranya. setidaknya itu bisa membantu meringankan Daehyun.

Daehyun mengangguk. Menoleh ke samping untuk mencium pipi Youngjae.

_Warrior__... __taeyangarae neoreul matgyeobwa__  
__Nae gaseume bureul jipyeobwa~~_

"ya Yoo Youngjae, kau seharusnya menyanyikan lagu cinta, warrior mwoya"

Youngjae tertawa melihat Daehyun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia senang mengerjai Daehyun. sebenarnya ia lebih senang sisi cute dari Daehyun, tapi sayang pacarnya tersebut selalu menampakkan sifatnya yang dewasa.

"ne, Daehyun tampan"

_I love you~~ Sarang handaneun ee mahl bak ggae neun ... Hae jool mahl ee uhp naeyo _

_I love you ~~ Eui mee uhp neun mahl ee dwae uht ji mahn_

_Sarangheyo..._

Daehyun tersenyum.

"sarangheyo, Jung Daehyun"

"nado sarangheyo, Yoo Youngjae"

.

.

.

'_mianhae, Daehyun ah. seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk menyenangkanmu, pada akhirnya selalu berakhir seperti ini'_

'_Youngjae pabo, hanya dengan membalas cintaku saja itu sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup, kau tidak perlu lagi melakukan lebih dari itu, neh?'_

'_kau tampan'_

'_ne, Youngjaeku yang manis'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oiya btw thanks buat yang udah ngasi review di ff Sarangheyo dan Wait me

For you **no komen **/ **Kim Mika **/ **cacing kawat **/** himnyan **

Gomawoyo ~~


End file.
